


A Dragon's Willow and the Tower of Hell

by BlackenShadowCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Ending/Storyline due to OC, Humor, Jellal is still a jerk but we love him anyway, Lightning Dragon Slayer, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Series Spoilers, my very first fanfic ever- seriously i can't even remember when i made this, probably mostly dialogue, this is probably bad but please read anyhow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenShadowCat/pseuds/BlackenShadowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Fairy Tail anime storyline! If you're a Fairy Tail fan, you'll know what happens.<br/>Sorry about the cliché OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She walked down the dirt road that led to her destination, making sure to mark every step as a new beginning.

 

Damn, that sounded queer, but man, it was true!

Truth be told, it's been eight years since she's been anywhere near close to her family. She was truly excited to be back home, she really was. She was just...scared.

Well, let me put it this way. After running away to mourn for your dead mother, being taken in by a dragon, and not coming home for eight years, she wasn't sure how things would turn out family-wise. 

Her dragon, Diganth, abandoned her a few years back. Ever since then, she's been trying to get back to her family. After almost a year, she came across a familiar road- and before she knew it, she was mere miles away from her target.

Coming to a screeching halt, Willow looked upon a very large castle-like building.

Strange...this is where Fairy Tail was last located. She remembered it all too well for her to be mistaken!

Seeing a civilian walk by, Willow got his attention. He was an elderly man, so there's a good chance that he knew what happened in her absence. 

"Excuse me Sir, but where's Fairy Tail?"

He gave a dry chuckle. 

"You're standing in front of it, deary. It's an improvement, in my opinion. That old piece of work was making the town of Fore look older than it should be."

With his candid reply out in the open, he walked away, leaving Willow to process this new information. 

This was Fairy Tail? For some reason, Willow believed that Fairy Tail would never change. It was like one of those places you grew up with that was good looking bad. 

Slowly walking up to the front door, she entered the foreign building. There, she saw new and old faces. 

She swiftly noted Elfman, Natsu, Grey, and Ezra, but it took some time for her to figure out who Mirajane, Cana, and Reedus were. The rest of the guild members she didn't recognize, didn't see, or never met. 

Now that she's thinking about it, where was the Master? Where was Lisanna? Where was Laxus?

As she walked farther into the guild, she began to catch many people's attention, causing Fairy Tail to become silent...for the most part. 

She stood in front of a familiar old man, smiling at the sight of him. He gradually raised his head, a smile coming to his face as well.

"Willow," he addressed, "It has been a long time since I've seen your face."

Tears came to her eyes almost instantly.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't m-mean to be away for so l-long."

"Why are you crying? You're here now, and that's what matters."

Falling to her knees, she tightly hugged the Guild Leader.

"It's good to be back...Uncle Markov."

~5 days later~

It has almost been a week since she was reunited with her friends and loved ones. 

She was up to date with the things that had happened in her disappearance, and got the chance to talk to old friends, as well as make new ones. 

She even caught up with Laxus, who grew up to be quite the looker- and quite the wizard. Nothing really changed between the two. Willow was still the only person in Fairy Tail that he listened to, but she's noticed that he held some kind of resentment for the Master.

From what she was told, Lisanna was...dead. No, she didn't believe it. Lisanna wasn't physically strong, but she wasn't a weakling either. She would have brushed the attack off like nothing. 

On a less depressing note, there were two new guild members; Lucy, and Juvia. Lucy was apparently Celestial Wizard, and Juvia was a naturally gifted Water Wizard. People called her the Rain Woman.

She was also told that Natsu got into a group of four: Lucy, Grey, Ezra, and himself. People are calling the group 'the most powerful team in Fairy Tail'. 

Catching the sight of a waving hand, Willow glanced over at the person who was trying to get her attention. It was Lucy.

Walking over to her out of curiosity, Lucy handed her a flier. Inside was a ticket to a private resort.

"What's this?" 

Lucy smiled broadly. 

"I just thought you might want a chance to catch up with Ezra, Grey, and Natsu! Since we're all going to this resort, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come along!" 

With a warm smile, Willow gave an eager nod. 

"I'd like that very much. Thanks, Lucy." 

"Oh, it's nothing. A friend of theirs is a friend of mine too!" 

She scuttled away like she usually does, leaving Willow to stare at the invitation in her hand. 

That's when something finally hit her: she had nothing to wear, and definitely nothing to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Cana ended up loaning a few outfits and a bikini to Willow. The bikini was a little more provocative than she's used to, but she didn't really mind. She was just thankful that it was enough to conceal everything that made her a woman.

 

Upon arriving at the resort, the first thing Willow did was check the rooms. The four of them were sharing a Sweet. 

Not that she was complaining; she had her own room, and a bathroom to herself. She couldn't really say that the bathroom was all hers though. She had to share it with the other girls. 

"First one to the beach is a rotten egg," Natsu shouted.

Grey was hot on his trail, of course not liking the idea that he could loose to Natsu (even if the contest was all in good fun).

Sprinting outside after the two, Willow felt her feet dig into sand. The feeling was nice. She liked the sand in between her toes. 

In the end, she and Natsu tied, although Natsu kept swearing up-hill and down that he won.

"Wow, able to keep up with a Dragon Slayer," Grey panted, "You're hardly out of breath too!" 

Natsu realized this too, and turned to Willow with a slightly puzzled expression. 

"That's the way things are when you live about 8 years with a dragon!" She giggled, and watched as everyone present looked twice as shocked as they did beforehand. 

What's wrong with them? Was it something she said?

"A dragon," Natsu asked, suddenly excited, "What did it look like? Was it a fire dragon? Was it large and red? Come on, Willow. You gotta tell me!" 

She took a step back, uncomfortable with how this conversation escalated. 

This was out of character for Natsu. This side of him was almost scary. 

"N-no, Natsu...it was grey and some of it was dark blue."

"Oh..." It seemed as if he realized that he was making her uneasy. "I'm sorry. Did your dragon abandon you too?"

Willow nodded glumly.

Grey, who was more than confused at this point, held his hand out to keep them from talking.

"Wow, wow, wow, stop. Let's get this straight. You're both Dragon Slayers? What kind of Slayer are you, Willow?"

She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. 

"Lightning, I think," she mumbled, "Its red and blue, though- not Laxus's lightning."

"That somehow doesn't surprise me, you being related to him and all," Natsu huffed.

A small smirk tugged at Willow's lips.

"Don't tell me you still haven't beaten him!" A laugh rose out of her throat, eventually becoming so loud that it nearly echoed.

Sooner than later, Grey joined in on the laughter. 

Natsu continued to pout, keeping his arms crossed like a child. But Natsu has always been immature. Some days, Willow wonders if he will ever grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow stared at herself in the mirror, examining the dress that Ezra gave her.

 

She wouldn't have to give her a dress if Cana gave one to Willow when she was packing. Willow supposes she didn't know that she would need it.

Hell, she didn't know that she would need it!

Staring the dress down, Willow's lips puckered. She had never before seen anything like this. 

Although it had sleeves, they were transparent, along with the back of the dress (until it reached her lower back). The dress itself was blue, but the rim and the transparent parts were red. It wasn't anything too special, coming down to her ankles, and only having a v-neck- but it was appealing. 

Allowing her hair to flow past her knees as she normally does, she decided to use a black hair-band to keep her hair out of her face. 

Just as she was putting her hair-band in her hair, Lucy entered the room. She smiled widely at what she saw. 

"Willow, you look amazing!" 

"So do you, Lucy."

The shorter blonde blushed at the compliment, and gestured towards the door. 

"Let's go! Everyone's already in the casino!" 

Giving her a curt nod, Willow quickly slid her high-heels on, and followed Lucy outside.

Natsu and Grey had already dispersed by the time the two got to the casino. Natsu was gambling, and Grey was with...Juvia? 

How the Hell did that woman get here? Willow doesn't even remember seeing her come to the resort with everyone else.

Shrugging it off, Willow began to walk someplace less crowded. She has never seen a casino before. Therefore, she was more than happy to be here.

Despite that, she was surrounded by strangers. It was out of the ordinary. Not to mention...something was off. 

One of the things Diganth taught her was supernatural energy levels- and man, was this place full of them! She knew that she could be sensing Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Ezra, but for some reason, the magic energy didn't match up to just the four of them.

There were definitely more wizards here.

Screaming came from a distant direction, and Willow's mind could only process one name: Ezra.

Kicking her shoes off her feet, she began to run towards where Ezra was last seen. She was knocked out, and slugged over someone's shoulder. From the looks of it, her abductors had Happy too. 

Lucy had already beaten her to Ezra, but the only problem with that was: she was already tied up and helpless. 

As the trio of kidnappers tried to walk away, Willow threw a bolt at the nearest one. She had a cat-like appearance, having ears, nose, and mouth of a feline. She had her hair in pig-tails, and wore one of the brightest outfits Willow had ever seen. 

When it comes down to it, Willow chose to hit her just for looking like that.

After Willow saw that she had their attention, her voice raised in a dominant way.

"Just who the Hell do you people think you are? Kidnapping is one of the lowest crimes there are! Are you so heartless that you have to sink that low?!"

A few of them chuckled, but the girl seemed to be effected by Willow's words. 

With her body glowing and her hair sparking with each movement, Willow spoke again: "There are only two ways this can go down. You let Ezra go and I leave you alone, or each one of you will go one, two, three, floor." 

A boy around her age with blonde hair, tan skin, and dark eyes, pulled a few cards out of his pocket. 

There's no doubt. Just like Cana, he specialized in Card Magic.

He threw the thin cards at Willow, who effortlessly sliced them with her compact weapon (which she was keeping strapped to her thigh). She never leaves it behind, unless she knows for sure that she won't have to use it. 

The card pieces fell to the floor, and another person stepped forward. He had black hair, wore sunglasses, a top-hat, and a royal-blue suit. The oddest feature about him was essentially him; his whole body form, which consisted of geometrical shapes and resembled blocks.

"Let's see you handle this," he challenged, his arm turning into a gun of sorts. 

"Let's," she frigidly sneered. 

With that last word said, he fired the gun- sending...blocks her way? 

Lucy tried to worn her of what it was, but her cries were muffled against the weird gag over her mouth. 

To avoid the situation all together, Willow jumped. Unfortunately, she didn't see the second round of blocks heading her way. 

She grunted upon impact, falling to the ground. She tried to get up, but it only seemed to make her sleepy. 

"Should we take her with us," she heard the girl ask the other men.

"No, this should be the last we see of her. Let's go."

Even though her vision was going black, she could still hear the faded words. In the end, she only had one question:

Why would they take Ezra and Happy?


	4. Chapter 4

Willow woke up to see a familiar faces hovering over her.   
"Damn," she wheezed as she sat up. Not thinking correctly, she got to her feet, instantly getting a headache. 

"I think you should take it easy, Willow. You were just hit with a 5 pound block and was knocked out for 10 minutes," Lucy said nervously.   
Oh yeah, she saw Willow in action, so she's probably going to act a little weird around her. Most people usually do.

"I don't have time to take it easy! We have to get Ezra and Happy back!" 

Natsu smiled, cracking his knuckles.   
"You took the words right out of my mouth!" 

Grey and Juvia entered the room, both looking in pretty rough shape- but not too bad. If anyone looked beaten up, it was Natsu.

"There's one problem with that," Grey sighed, "We have no idea where they went." 

Natsu smirked, tapping his nose with pride.   
"If they took Ezra, I can sniff out that location easily."

"Dido," Willow announced. 

For a moment Lucy and Juvia looked a little confused, until Natsu explained that she was also a Dragon Slayer. Lucy also brought to everyone's attention that Ezra's kidnappers called themselves her old friends, and that they were headed to someplace called, 'The Tower of Heaven'.   
When everyone knew what was going on, the hunt was on- and they were going to find Ezra and Happy…even if it took years.

~

The ride felt very awkward. Grey above all seemed to be snappy and out of patience. He had already snapped at Juvia. Nobody wanted to speak their mind after that happened. 

Feeling the boat bump into something, everyone looked into the water to see dead fish. Birds were dropping out of the sky simultaneously, which was odd since birds usually stay away from areas that don't 'feel' right. 

Looking closer, Grey's eyes widened.

"This wreckage is from Fore Military ships!"

Natsu and Willow then faced a dark cloud, both sensing its presents and negative energy.

"Hey look."

Willow stared at the structure in awe, her eyes repeatedly traveling up and down the fortress.

"Juvia, can you get us in unseen," Willow asked. 

The blue haired girl gave a nod, raising her hand to the air.

"Water Dome," she summoned, a sphere of water covering their boat protectively. 

They descended farther under water, until they reached a cave-like place. They had to travel underwater- without a boat. It was the only way to get in undetected.

Grey sighed, hopping out of the raft first. He helped Juvia off next, and tried to offer a hand to Willow- who stubbornly denied it. 

Natsu, who was still sick from the ride, was the last to get out.

Juvia explained that it was a ten-minute swim underwater, and gave everyone water-made oxygen-masks to wear around their head. Juvia, being the type of wizard she was, didn't need air to breathe under water.

Once everyone was on shore again, Natsu began to look around for their lost comrades.

"Where's Ezra and Happy?"

Willow would have thought this all too easy, if it wasn't for…

"Intruders!"

Guards came running into the room in large numbers, naturally armed with swords and other weapons.  
A guard demanded who they were, which clearly irked Natsu.

"You're asking who we are," he nearly hissed, magic illuminating the ground beneath him, "Your allies attacked us, and you don't even know?!"  
His fist came in contact with the ground, making a miniature explosion of rock and fire.  
"We're Fairy Tail, you idiots!"

Willow's finger-tips lit with lightning sparks, a smile coming to her face. At once, everyone attacked in a battle cry. 

Willow used combat, combined with her lightning, sparking anyone her hands come in contact with. The few that were dumb enough to threaten her with metal weapons were also electrocuted (only the damage they took was worse).

The fight came to an end rather quickly, leaving mostly everyone on the ground.

"That was a lot of noise. Do you think we were heard," Lucy asked. 

A sudden wooden latter fell down, which made everyone exceedingly mystified. Natsu dropped the guard he still had raised off the ground, and placed his hands on his hips.

"So they're telling us to 'come on up'," Grey joked.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone came upon a dining room, which was full of food. And when I mean full, I mean FULL. The long table was all but buried in chow. 

Everyone but Lucy helped theirselves, eating what they could.

"Why are you guys eating?"

"We have to keep up our strength!"

Lucy and her Celestial Maid began to talk about recent matters. To make a long story short, they pointed out the obvious; that the people here knew of their presents. After that, people started to think of reasons why they would allow Fairy Tail to enter 'The Tower of Heaven'.

Lucy quickly got changed into a green dress, which was a little meager for Willow's taste. Then her Maid asked if she would like to get changed as well since her clothes were wet, but she denied promptly. 

Who knows what kind of garment they would have put her in if she agreed? Although she was still in her dress, she'd rather wear this than something   
like…what Lucy was wearing. 

So instead, she tried to dry her clothes by standing close to a lit Natsu. 

What? He was a human bonfire! Besides, Grey was doing it too so Natsu didn't mind too much.

"Intruders!" 

"Not again," Willow sighed. 

Before they could attack, Ezra appeared- taking care of the guards before they could do any damage.

"Ezra!"

"Your safe," Lucy celebrated.

In shock, Ezra stared momentarily at everyone.

"Why are you here? Go back! This is not a place where you should have come!"

Natsu rested his fist against his palm.

"Don't go sayin' that Ezra! If we retreat with our tails in between our legs, that'll shame Fairy Tail! I'm not going to let that Blockhead off so easily either!" 

"I said go back."

Willow narrowed her eyes into slits. 

"This isn't just your fight Ezra! You're a part of Fairy Tail, so it's our fight too!"

"Besides, Happy was been kidnapped," Natsu added. He didn’t let Ezra reply before running to save his best friend. 

Willow understood that he wanted to save Happy, but he could have taken someone with him. He was in a foreign place! He didn’t know where he was going, or even where Happy was.

Getting her head back into the conversation, Willow overheard Ezra saying that 'Millianna' loves cats and that she wouldn't harm Happy.  
Then everyone began to bombshell her with questions like; what's 'The Tower of Heaven' and 'Who is Jellal'.

"We understand if you don't want to tell us. You said that they were your companions. But…now we're your companions," Lucy said, "We're on your side no matter what, Ezra!" 

Through her stubbornness and pride, Ezra didn't even turn around to face them.  
"Go back," she gridded. 

"We're not going back," Willow yelled, "This isn't like you at all. You might be scared- but so are we. We can get through this together, so quit complaining and woman-up!"

She regretted her harshness almost instantly, as she watched Ezra turn with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "Whether I win or loose this battle, I will still vanish from this world… This is a future I cannot oppose. Therefore, while I still exist, I will tell you everything."

And so she did.


	6. Chapter 6

She told them about the R-system, about an occult that took place here 10 years ago, a spell that can bring the dead to life, the slaves that were forced to build the tower, and how she was one of those sacrifices back then. Above all, she told them that she knew Jellal, that he saved her, taught her to fight, but in the end, betrayed her. 

The conversation then went to the Book of Zaroff, and Zaroff in general. The discussion was based off how he was an evil Wizard, and that Jellal wanted to resurrect him.

After hearing this, Willow thought Ezra's story truly sad, but she knew that there was no time for pity. 

They had to go on and finish this. It was the only way that Ezra would feel at peace again.

"Sister, that's not true. Why? Why are you lying to them?"

"Sho…"

That boy who tried to fight her at the casino stood behind Ezra. His face expressed something in between anger and sadness (maybe even both). 

"You think that making you the martyr will get you any sympathy from your friends? Tell them the truth! You blew up the boats that we were going to use to escape, and then you left on your own! We would have ended up at the bottom of the sea if it wasn't for Jellal. He saved us! He warned us not to trust wizards like you, who haven't learned how to use their magic properly. He said that you've become drunk with magical power, and that you didn't want anything to do with your past- or your past friends."

Everyone's face stayed straight.

"Did you ever think…he might be lying," Grey asked solemnly. 

"If you truly knew Ezra, then you'd know that she'd never do something so horrible," Lucy added. 

"You only think you know her! You weren’t there back then. You don't know anything about us! After she left, Jellal's words were my only salvation, and that's why I spent all these years making the tower for him! I did it for his sake. Now you're trying to tell me that it's all a lie?! You really expect me to believe that you're telling the truth and Jellal has been lying to us this whole time?!"

"That's right," a new voice budded in.

Out of a dark mist, a tall bulky man with a metal chin entered the room. He didn't wear much, but the things he did wear were modest. 

"Wait, he doesn't depose a threat, my dear," Juvia said, holding her hand out to stop Grey, "He never meant you any harm at the resort. He knew that he was attacking your ice decoy. Since it was he who casted the spell, it had no effect on him. I came here to figure out why he chose to spare you."

Willow soaked in the information, now thoroughly confused. None of this made any sense. They were waiting time, even if they had Ezra! Natsu and Happy were still in the tower, along with Jellal and whoever else might be a threat. The more time they stay here doing nothing, the more powerful the enemy becomes.

"So you knew all along," Ezra whispered. 

"I believed you all along, Ezra. And there's nothing that can change that. I mean those words from the bottom of my heart."

"Simon…" 

Still crying, the other past comrade of Ezra's began to loudly sob. She comforted him, bringing him into a warm embrace while he cried. 

Everyone knew that the time was now. It was time to take out Jellal…and Willow was never so happy to kick someone's ass.   
He will pay for everything he did; not only because Ezra was miserable and helpless for years on end- but because her misery was everyone else's sadness as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"I welcome you, to the Tower of Heaven," a voice through a loud-speaker said, "My name is Jellal, and I am the ruler of this Tower." 

Willow's fists balled up at her sides, her teeth gridding with rage. "You asshole! Why don't you get off your throne and fight me already!" 

Everyone stared at her, in shock. 

These were the very few times that she has ever lost her cool. But there were two things she hates more than life itself:

1\. People who hide behind power.  
2\. Traitors.

"I see the players have been arranged," he continued, "I'm delighted you've come all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of Heaven's Game? The Rules are really quite simple. I wish to use Ezra as a sacrifice to resurrect Lord Zaroff."

"No, I won't let you," Sho vowed. 

"If I succeed, the Gates of Heaven will open, crowning my victory. However, if you find a way to stop me, you'll be the winners of the game. To make things a little more interesting, I've enlisted three nights to battle on my behalf. The only way you'll be able to get to me, is if you can defeat them. In other words: a three-on-9 battle. And there's one more surprise. The Council has a weapon set on this tower, and it is highly likely that they will attack. At this very moment, they're voting if they should fire. There's no telling how much time is left. Should the power beam strike, complete annihilation is inevitable. No players left to win: game over."

"What kind of sick game is this," Lucy yelled in frustration. 

Suddenly, Sho flicked his hand in Ezra's direction, capturing her in a card.

Everyone gasped, looking at him for an explanation. 

"Now then…let the game begin!"

"I won't let him lay a finger on her," Sho said, not realizing that this action of his was putting Ezra in even more danger.

Ezra banged on her prison, "Let me out of here!"

"I'll beat you all by my self if I have to!" Sho turned away, running in the opposite direction. 

"No, you can't do it alone," Simon hollered, running after him.  
…  
"Okay, we should take on this guy on together," Willow announced, breaking the silence. "The four of us against one or two of Jellal's goons should be more than plenty!" 

"No, I'm going to rescue Ezra from Sho," Grey opposed, "You three go on without me. I'm counting on you ladies to find Natsu. Please don't let me down."   
~  
As the three girls walked along the path, everyone stopped. They were at a dead end, and the only way was 'up'. 

"*Sigh* I have no idea why I was chosen to be pared with this short blonde bimbo in the first place," Juvia complained, "At least I have someone more useful." Her eyes traveled to Willow, giving her a genuine grin.

"Give me a break," Lucy groaned, "It's not like I want to work with you either!" 

Juvia closed her eyes to compose herself.  
"I will gladly do anything my beloved Grey asked of me, but doesn't he realize that leaving two romantic rivals alone together is a recipe for a blood bath? Well, I suppose that is why he paired us with Willow as well."

"I told you a hundred times that I have no interest in him! Can we now please focus and look for Natsu? …And how come you can say her name and not mine?!"

Rubbing her temples for a moment, Willow's head raised when hearing an electric guitar (a very high note, at that).


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy covered her ears and yelled over the music. 

"What is making that awful noise?"

"I find it rather cool," Juvia protested. 

"You have issues, girl!"

A man with a guitar appeared in one of the openings above (go back to when I said that the only way out of here was 'up'). He was probably one of Jellal's cronies. 

He had extremely long hair for a guy, and was dressed in heavy-metal themed clothes. He wore white and black face and body paint, but strangely had  
no piercings. Willow thought for sure that he’d have at least one piercing. 

"I'm an assassin with a death-sent order! Pretty rocking name, huh? A death-set order is like a skull, get it?"

I'll give you a hint: nobody got the pun and nobody cared to try.

"I take it you are one of the three knights that Jellal spoke of."

The guy played a few more notes on his guitar, which was seriously getting annoying at this point. 

"I'm a wing of the Trilogy Raven," he responded, "When people scream, they're talking about me!" 

In a sudden move, his hair began to attack the trio of girls. 

Willow did a good job of dodging the attacks, but Juvia (being able to turn into water) stayed put. 

When trying to attack Juvia, his hair went right through her. For a moment, he looked surprised.

"Wow, that's one crazy body you got there," he complimented.

"It's made entirely of water," Juvia replied, "Drip…drip. Your attacks will have no effect on me." 

"But our attacks will have an effect on you," Willow sneered, a smile coming to her face. 

"All right you guys! Go do your stuff," Lucy encouraged.

Juvia summoned water, and trapped the opponent in a water-lock. Once he was inside and secure, Willow ran over to it. With her finger, she touched the water, electrocuting the person inside.  
His muffled screams were silenced with the water, but his hair seemed to…absorb the water-lock around him.

"Where'd all that water go," Lucy asked in a disgusted voice.

"Sometimes it's good to condition your hair. For mine, water does the same."

"Water has no effect on him…?" Juvia took a step back in surprise. 

"I've got to say; you ladies are hotter than Hell," he suddenly said, giving a pervy chuckle after.

"What does that mean," Juvia asked. 

Instead of answering, the guy began to play einy-meanie-miny-mo with the three of them. Eventually, his finger landed on Willow, who was in the middle of the three.  
"You're it babe!" He again began to play his guitar at rapid speeds, creating sparks.

Willow smirked as it headed her way. Once it hit her body, she ate the power. 

As you can see, if any attack or material has lightning or electricity, it's editable to Willow. 

Once she was finished eating, her face twisted in disgust.  
"Gross." 

Her hand created a lightning bolt, which she quickly threw at the enemy. 

"Yeah, go Willow!" 

Although he took some damage, he began to perform the same move- only this time he wasn't aiming at Willow.  
He aimed at Juvia.

She screamed, seeming to be in pain, and a harmless explosion happened. Once it subsided, fog was everywhere.  
"She's my slave now, babe!" 

Juvia came out of the fog, wearing tight provocative clothing.  
"I'm goanna take you for a ride, straight to Hell! Say your prayers if you want, but you're still burning in Hell tonight!" 

Suddenly lunging forward, Juvia attacked Lucy first. Figures…she never really liked her.

Turning to face the man in control, Willow stepped forward. As she did so, she drew her sword.

"If I defeat you, Juvia's free and this all comes to an end. You people talk about Hell as if you've been there before; but trust me. You haven't been to  
Hell until you're stupid enough to cross paths with me."

He raised an eyebrow, his hair attacking her from all sides. Taking a strand, she swung her sword at. Amazingly, the hair parted before a strand was cut.

"No!" he cried, "You have any idea how long it took to grow my hair this long?"

Playing his guitar, a sonic wave forced Willow into a wall. He tried to play again, but this time, she dodged it.

Looking to see how Lucy is holding up, she saw her under water.

"Lucy!" 

Before she could do anything, she was held with her hand forced against her back- and her armed hand was held still.

"Even if I can't make you into a slave, I can still have some fun with you, babe! After your friend is gone, it will be your turn!"  
Willow snickered in disgust.

"Oh yeah?" With her heel, she stomped on his foot. It was enough to let her free. 

Taking him by the hand, Willow flipped the guy, sending him on the ground with his guitar beside him.

"No!" He tried to reach for his weapon, but by then, it was already shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Lifting her sword out of the instrument, she glancing back to see Lucy's situation. Nothing had changed. 

"Silly girl," the enemy howled, "As long as I'm alive, Juvia will continue to be my slave!"

For a moment, and a moment only, something inside of her clicked.

As long as he's…alive? 

Shaking her head to clear it of these fowl thoughts, Willow suddenly heard…

DING DONG

Turning, expecting to meet someone else to fight, Willow came across one of Lucy's spirits. 

Aquarius flooded the place, allowing Willow to get to someplace safe. She was standing in another entrance, where Lucy, Juvia, and she were supposed to go.

She was free, so why was she hesitating?

These were her friends. She couldn't leave without them. 

Before she moved from her spot, however, Willow saw the most amazing thing. Lucy and Juvia were mixing their attacks, and taking out the enemy.

"He lied," Willow chuckled, eventually laughing.   
Of course he lied! Juvia could have broken free any time she wanted to. She just needed a little push. 

Seeing that the water subsided, Willow searched for her friends. She found them, both lying on the ground- completely drained. 

Aquarius had a few things to say before she left, but in the end, didn't do anything too harmful to Lucy…nothing too harmful. 

"I can’t believe it. We took down a member of Trinity Raven," Lucy giggled, "Say…where's Willow?" 

"I'm up here!" 

Their eyes were directed to the other blonde in the room.

"Go on without us, Willow. We'll catch up to you later," Lucy yelled. 

Willow gave a nod, running in the other direction. She had to find Natsu and stick to the plan. 

~

She ran up the steps, her sword still in hand. 

"Natsu! Where are you, Natsu?" 

…

"Willow? Hey, put me down, that's Willow!"

Now skipping steps, Willow saw Natsu not far from her. 

"We defeated one of the knights, but no we have to get Ezra!" 

Natsu nodded, Simon behind him. 

"We have no time to waste. We must keep moving." 

Natsu walked closer to Willow, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"There's a safety boat. Everyone's there and you should be too." 

She gave a snort, brushing her hand off her shoulder.

"Please, I have more than enough energy. Besides, two Dragon Slayers are better than one, right?" 

Natsu's lips curled into a smile, but it soon fell. Looking down, he shook his head.

"No." 

Simon instantly grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him into the nearest wall.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You're Ezra's friend, yet you refuse to help her?!"

"This is her fight. She wants to handle it on her own. She'll never forgive me if I budded in on the action," Natsu replied. 

He released Natsu, but his eyes remained on the ground- fiery and sad. 

"There's no way she can win against Jellal."

"What," Natsu barked, "She's stronger than you give her credit for, so watch your mouth!"

Willow tried to comfort him by reaching out to him, but he shifted away from her. 

"You've got it wrong," Simon yelled back, "I'm not saying that I doubt the power of her magic! In spite of everything that has happened, she still wants to save Jellal. I have no doubt in my mind. In her heart, she can never truly hate the boy she remembers from childhood. He is viciously cunning. He knows exactly how to manipulate her feelings to his advantage. That's not all. If what Sho told me is correct, and we only have ten minutes…" 

Natsu's eyes widened.

"What…?" 

"She ordered everyone to evacuate the Tower, and went in alone- so if you know her as well as you say, you know what she's up to. She's giving up her life, and when the blast comes, it will take them both down together."

Natsu and Willow both began to be engulfed in their own power. 

"You should have said that in the beginning," he roared in anger, "Tell me where I can find Ezra!"


	10. Chapter 10

The ground began to quake, the tower breaking in some areas. 

"Look out!" Natsu pushed Willow out of the way of a large bolder. 

They paused, both shaking in fear. 

"No," Natsu whispered, "We can't be too late!" 

In a ray of light, Natsu suddenly pushed Willow down, covering her with himself. 

He was…protecting her?

"I-I'm so sorry, Natsu," she wept.

"Don't be," he yelled over the chaos. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a sincere smile. "This isn't the end. We're Fairy Tail. We say when the end comes!"

Giving him a weak smile, she nodded.

Closing their eyes, waiting for the end to come, Natsu embraced Willow's body in a warm hug. 

…………

The ground ceased its quivering, and the two parted from the hug in astonishment. The once shabby tower was now crystallized.

"What…what happened," Willow wondered. 

"Who cares? Let's get to Ezra!" 

Grasping her hand, he lifted Willow off the ground, and they finished mounting the stone stairs.

"Great Zaroff, I call upon you!"

Natsu ran forward, his arm taking Ezra's. With all his might, he pulled her out of the sacrificial crystal, and placed her down.

"No, she's part of our Fairy Tail Family. And I won't let you touch her!"

Silently creeping closer to the target, Willow hid in the shadows. So far, so good. Not even Natsu knows where she is at this point.

"Sorry, I can't move," Ezra mumbled.

"No way," Natsu gasped, a sudden smile coming to his face. He began to tickle her relentlessly. "Time for some serious pay back!"

While laughing, Ezra managed to say: "Stop it! Cut it out Natsu, this is serious!"

Once he stopped, Ezra became stern again.

"Natsu, you got to get out of here as fast as you can."

Also becoming serious, Natsu vowed that he wasn't leaving. 

Lifting her up, Natsu suddenly punched her in the stomach. The action shocked everyone- probably Ezra most of all. 

"You're even more foolhardy than the rumors make you out to be. What kind of sick satisfaction do you get from striking a defenseless friend?"

"I had to do it," Natsu replied, "because she was crying." Although his fist was suddenly engulfed in flames, he kept his voice even: "She looked so weak and fragile. Her voice was trembling in fear. I don’t want to see Ezra like that. I've always looked up to her as a strong warrior. And when she wakes up from this nightmare, I want her to feel like her old self again." Turning to meet Jellal properly, his voice raised, "If you want her, you'll have to go through me!"

The blue-haired one in the room smirked. "Is that a challenge? Consider my interest peaked. I'd love to witness the power of a Dragon Slayer."

Coming out of the shadows, Willow tapped her sword against the crystallized ground.

"Oh yeah? How about two Dragon Slayers?" 

Turning to meet Willow, a chuckle rose out of Jellal's throat. 

"Willow, I believe; fancy meeting you as well. I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to finally show yourself. And you told me to come out and fight."

Her iris's narrowing into slits, and her sword glowing with her lightning, a nasty smile coming to her face. 

"So you're that bastard everyone's been talking about. Funny…I thought you'd be cuter for some reason. Good thing you're not. I would have hated to rearrange such a supposed handsome face." 

Jellal shared her expression, glancing in between the two slayers as if saying 'any time you're ready'. 

That's all Natsu needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu attacked Jellal, using three of his most powerful attacks; Fire Dragon Wing Attack, Fire Dragon Talons, and Fire Dragon Roar. 

Once the steam subsided, Jellal was shown- completely unscathed. He took his charred coat off, throwing it in a forgotten corner. With a confident smile, he gave a chuckle.

"Is that the best you can do? I expected more from you, Natsu Dragoneel, son of Ignial. I was hoping to get a taste of the destructive might of a Dragon Slayer before I ripped you to shreds with my bare hands, but if that's all you got, I won't waste my time." 

He got into a fighting stance, which specially caught Willow's eye. Hand-to-hand combat, huh?

A loud snicker came from Willow's direction, catching both men's attention.

"Men and their pride," she scoffed, "Quit playing with him and get down to it, Natsu. I want to go home already." 

With this, she put her sword away and approached Jellal in a stance much like his.

"Are you so confident to put your weapon away," he mockingly asked, "I'm a little surprised that you know what you're doing…that is, unless you don't."

Lunging forward, he began to throw punches at her- which she skillfully dodged. With her hands glowing and sparks traveling to each one of her fingers, she began to fight back.

Like her, he dodged most of her attacks, but unfortunately, gave her just the chance to strike. 

Punching him in the upper chest, lightning sparked through his body. 

He paused, catching his breath. 

"That's all you can do," he chuckled, raising his head again, "Give me a real challenge."

Drawing her sword, she gave a nod.

She attacked first, her sword barely missing him my mere inches. Deciding to shake things up, she suddenly jumped into the air, both hands raised above her head. 

"Lightning my friend, come to me- and give me your strength!" 

A ball of blue and red lightning appeared over her head. A shadow figure of a great dragon appeared behind Willow, and everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

"Natsu, get down!" 

He did so, making sure to get Ezra out of the way as well, and allowed Willow's magic to collide with the ground. 

Jellal was naturally electrocuted- steam even coming off his person. 

The smoke and such eventually died down.

"I've underestimated you," he said, getting up with little damage done to him, "Too bad, Willow. I would have considered sparing you in exchange for your services, if you were on my side."

"I'll show you," Natsu yelled from across the way. 

"You, on the other hand, must be punished for disrupting my ceremony!" A glowing golden light appeared around Jellal, and he was suddenly flying- at high speeds, too. 

"Man, this guy's fast," Natsu whispered, "It'll take all our senses to fight him now. Willow!"   
He began to run in circles, she beside him. Willow had no idea what he was planning, but she knew that it was good.

Closing his eyes, Natsu smiled. "Gotcha!" As he punched in the direction that the enemy was supposed to come from, Jellal swiftly dodged his attack. 

"Why does it seem like he's getting faster," Natsu whispered.

"Be glad you got your hits in- because it won't happen again!" Jellal began to repeatedly punch Natsu, his speed and strength colliding to make every hit count. 

"And now, I'll show you the true power of Destructive Darkness Magic!" 

Flying above the tower, he brought his hands together in a stance. He was going to cast a spell.

"May the seven stars bring judgment upon you; seven stars sword, wind carrier, now!" 

Seven runes flew down on Natsu, taking a segment of the tower out. 

"Natsu!" 

Willow ran to him, checking his pulse. He was still alive. 

"That spell packs a punch worth a meteor. I'm surprised his body is still in one piece after being hit with it," Jellal muttered, before raising his voice, "Perhaps that was a little…much. The R-System can't afford to suffer any more damage, or it will be rendered useless. I can feel its magical energy leaking out." 

Willow lifted her head, an evil smile coming to her face. 

"Is that so?" 

Jellal's eyes widened, looking at her in a shocked way.

The pink haired boy lifted his head, smiling. He began to get up, but Willow pushed him back down.

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing Natsu? Stay with Ezra. I got this."

The female Dragon Slayer crouched down, punching the floor of the tower- thus making a very large crack.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop, what are you doing," Jellal yelled. 

Natsu chuckled from across the way.

"Come on. Don't you know that destroying stuff is what us Fairy Tail Wizards are best at?"

Before she could punch the ground again, the opponent attacked her.   
Natsu tried to get up, but he only fell back down. He didn't have enough strength to fight like that anymore.

Trying to restrain Willow, Jellal held her hands above her head, and sat on her stomach.  
"If you destroy The Tower of Heaven, we all die." 

She thrashed against Jellal, whose confidence would have come back…if it wasn't for her electrocuting him. Nonetheless, despite how much pain he was in, he only grunted in agony.

Ezra, now awake, gasped at the sight.

"Willow!" 

It was enough to distract Jellal. Pushing him off her, Willow began to destroy everything she saw. The walls were first, which angered Jellal. But once she started to destroy the floor…haha. He was trying to zap her left and right, only creating even more damage. 

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Aren’t you going to try to stop me?"

"I'll put you in your place," Jellal growled, one of his beams suddenly hitting Willow. 

She slid across the damaged floor, and would have fallen off the tower, if it wasn't for Natsu. 

Although hardly able to stand, he got up, and snickered.

"Some ruler; you can't even keep your own tower in one piece!"

"Now I'm pissed," Jellal growled, "I didn't spend 7 years creating The Tower of Heaven to have some punk and girl destroy it! I'll make you pay!" 

Crossing his arms in an 'x' motion, and raising them above his head, the wind began to pick up. Eventually it was so strong that no one but Jellal could stand. 

Stabbing the crystal ground with her sword, Willow hung on with one hand, and held Ezra's hand with the other. There was no telling what condition Natsu was in. She couldn't even see to tell!

"What's with this wind? It stinks," Natsu hollered.

Ezra gasped, raising her head.

"That spell…it can kill Natsu!"

"And now, I'll plunge you into infamous darkness, Natsu Dragoneel!" Raising his crossed hands over his head, a black orb began to appear. 

"Don't do it," Ezra yelled, suddenly standing up, "Unless you want to kill me too!" 

As if sanity came back to him, Jellal paused.

"You don't want to kill your sacrifice to Zaroff, do you," the red-haired wizard spat.

Slightly lowering his hands, he spoke: 

"That would be a problem. The ceremony requires a wizard body, comparable in strength to one of the ten wizard saints. However, I can find a replacement. You're not the only one who fits that bill!" Suddenly looking in Willow's direction, a smile came to his face. "For example: a Dragon Slayer with two main powers will do perfectly; maybe even better than you."

Natsu sneered at the notion.

"I won't let you touch either one of them!" 

At first starting with a silent chuckle, Jellal cruelly began to laugh.

"That's what they all seem to say."

The wind began to pick up again, aiming towards Ezra and Natsu. 

As the large ball of darkness headed their way, tears came to Willow's face. Shock entered everyone's expressions when another figure stood in front of the attack. 

BOOM

A large portion of the Tower was taken out, and a familiar body fell to the ground. 

It was Simon. 

"I had no idea you were still crawling around the Tower, you despicable pest," Jellal spat unfeelingly. 

Ezra sobbed as his eyes closed, eventually turning into a loud desperate cry. 

Jellal laughed at what was happening. His laughter even became to the point where he had to bend over, and hold his stomach.

In an unexpected action, Natsu suddenly punched Jellal across the face with all his might. 

Looking over, Ezra and Willow saw Natsu eating one of the crystals that made the Tower.


	13. Chapter 13

"Natsu, what are you doing?! There's more than fire in that," Willow bellowed.

Swallowing, Natsu's eyes turned such a bright blue that it seemed white. The energy around him lifted Natsu off the ground, until he made his blow.

Once his fists came in contact with the floor beneath him, a large crack made its way to Jellal. Sadly, he was quick enough to dodge it.

Due to eating more than just fire, Natsu dropped to the ground, coughing and spitting out fragments of the crystal he ate. 

Nonetheless, it was just what he needed.

Becoming at full power, scales appeared along his face and arms, and his eyes turned pure orange. He was standing in so much fire that you could hardly distinguish where he was in the mist of it all. 

As for Jellal; he looked as if he would shit his pants at any moment now.

Natsu tackled him, driving him through eight layers of the Tower (or so Willow counted). 

Jellal managed to fly to freedom, and for a moment, studied where everyone was. Having his eyes set on Willow, he flew over to her, and carried her above The Tower of Heaven. Slugging her over his shoulder, Jellal got into in a certain stance. A large ruin was made. 

"Are you insane?" Ezra barked, "That won't just wipe out us. It will destroy the Tower too!"

"Move or try anything funny, and I will cut them in shreds," Jellal whispered to Willow. 

Her eyes widened, having no choice but to stop her thrashing, and miserably cooperate. 

"Kick his ass, Willow," Natsu hollered. 

"I'm afraid she no longer has the option of freedom," Jellal spitefully hissed, "This hit won't kill you, but it will do some damage. As an honorable man, I will keep to my word. In return, you keep to yours, Willow."

As he got ready to strike, Willow raised her voltage level to the highest it could go. Digging her nails into his back Jellal's spell ceased, and he fell to the ground.

Now free, Willow walked over to retrieve her sword. 

"I always hated rules. You think you can control anyone you please, but you can't- and you won't- control me!" 

Hovering over him, Natsu placed a foot on Jellal's chest. Readying his fist, he pounded him once with amazing force.

BOOM

"That's for Ezra!"

BOOM!

"That's for making Ezra cry for so many years!"

BOOM!!

"That's for Willow! And this…"

BOOM!!!

"That was for Fairy Tail!!"

…

For a while, all that Ezra and Willow could see was white dust in the air. As the mist-like dust subsided, a scene was revealed.

Defeated and knocked out cold, Jellal was on the ground in a pile of rubble, and getting to his feet was Natsu.

Running over to him, both Ezra and Willow hugged the pink haired boy. Ezra was the first to thank him for everything.

Breaking the beautiful moment was a bright blue light coming from The Tower of Heaven.

Everyone parted from the hug, looking around them in shock. 

Getting up, Willow watched as Ezra helped Natsu to his feet. She suddenly dropped Natsu, her eyes trailing to the large crystal to her left. 

It was at least twice the size of Willow- and she wasn't a short person.

Seeing a look in her eye that Willow didn't like, Ezra lifted her hand, and pressed it to the crystal. Her arm seemed to get swallowed by the mass. 

"No!" 

Willow tore her out of the crystal, and with tears in her eyes, held her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing? What was the point of all this if you're just going to let that asshole win? Come on. Let's go. There's nothing more for us here, Ezra."

The red haired girl gave Willow a sympathetic look. 

"The Tower can't be destroyed for good until it's done."

"Bullshit!! I won't let you do it!"

Natsu lifted his head, his eyes widening at the sight. "Wha… Ezra, Willow; get away from there! What are you guys doing?" 

"I know it's difficult for you, but it’s the only way."

Pausing, Willow's head lifted. Her face was riddled with determination. 

"The only way? Is that how it works, you dumb, stupidly brilliant girl? Does everything have to end with a damn sacrifice with you people? Do you always have to put everything on the line for others? I won't let you! You're too important to everyone. You're too important to the world; to Fairy Tail!! So if it’s the only way…" 

With a sigh, she pulled Ezra away from the crystal, and pressed her back against it.

Almost immediately, she felt the Tower engulf her.

The last thing Willow remembered before she met total darkness was her name being shouted…over and over again.


	14. Chapter 14

Willow's eyes snapped open to meet the night's sky. 

Where…where was she? Why couldn't she remember what happened to her after Jellal was defeated? 

Feeling water beneath her splash on her clothes, and drench her long hair, Willow's eyes met a very tired Natsu. 

"Don't…ever…do that again."

"Na-."

"NEVER! We're all members of Fairy Tail: all of us! You're no different from me, Ezra, Lucy, Grey, or Juvia, so why should you die for us?" His voice became low- just above a whisper. "Ezra wasn't the only one who would have been missed if she was gone, Willow. You just returned to Fairy Tail and you want to put your life on the line? I…I won't loose you again."

A crowed of people rushed to Natsu, Ezra, and Willow, worried faces hovering over them with concern. 

Happy rushed to Natsu, hugging him as tightly as his small body would allow.

Getting up, Willow placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. 

"Let’s go home, you guys."

~

Although they didn't expect company, Fairy Tail was there when they tried to sneak off. 

Sho, Wally, and Millianna carried the last of their luggage to their raft, and put their flag up.

Just as they were about to leave, Natsu lit the fireworks. 

"You guys didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you," Natsu asked with a smirk.

Tears came to the trio's eyes.

"After Simon, we thought we'd be sad reminders," Wally explained.

"Besides, we wanted to see what else is out there." Sho added, "But we didn't want to say goodbye because it would only make things harder."

Millianna sobbed quietly, nodding her head in agreement. 

Ezra stepped forth with a smile, "You're a part of Fairy Tail now. Since your leaving, I will give you the resolution rules. One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you. Remember, if you have nowhere to go, come back to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail will always be your home!"

The three waved goodbye, most of them still crying. 

"Goodbye, Sis," Sho yelled.

Above all of them, he had to be crying the most…and it was clear why. He and Ezra had to be extremely close. Therefore, saying goodbye had to be the hardest for him. 

"They knew that they didn't have to leave, right," Willow chuckled. 

"Can you blame them," Ezra suddenly asked. "For most of their lives they've been stuck watching the world from indoors. It doesn't surprise me that they want to take on the world on their own- and if that's their wish, they're free to do so." 

"That reminds me. Does anyone remember what happened to that queef cookie Jellal guy," Willow suddenly questioned. 

Everyone paused, exchanging looks. Eventually they all began to chuckle. That was ridiculous. He was dead……wasn't he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end...or IS IT?

Dun. Dun. DUUUN!

Looking over this, it isn't as bad as I thought I'd be. In fact, I was thinking about making a second book! 

Leave a comment if you think this should be continued!

<3 Cat


End file.
